Chase's Bionics Glitching (ONE SHOTS!)
by Heamic08
Summary: One shots of Chase's Bionics Glitching and him getting hurt, or just family fluff! NOT SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Lab Rats: Chase's bionics glitching**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! I love Lab Rats, and my favorite character is Chase, so I decided to make this! Hope ya like it =) This is going to be a bunch of one shots =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats, now do I?**

Chase was in History class. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out. It was a text from Bree.

_Bells about to ring. Might want to leave. Just letting you know =)_

_~Bree~_

Chase slid his phone up and typed back:

**Thanks Bree! I'll pack up my stuff and get ready to go. See ya at home!**

**Chase**

He put his phone up and packed up his books.

"Umm, Mr. K, can I go on home? I don't feel too well." Chase lied. The teacher nodded his head. Chase walked out of the classroom and to his locker. He didn't get out as quickly as he could, and the bell went off. He screamed in pain and rolled around on the floor.

"Chase! Are you ok?" Bree asked, panic in her voice. Finally, the bell stopped ringing, and he sat up, in relief.

"Bree, my ears hurt, really bad." Chase complained. Bree nodded her head and texted Adam.

_Adam, it's Bree. Chase didn't get out fast enough and he heard the bell. His ears are hurting him bad. Hurry up and meet me at the front of the school._

_~Bree~_

Bree heard her phone go off and took out her phone.

**Got it. Be there in a second. Tell Chase I hope he feels better!**

**Adam ;)**

"Chase, Adam texted me to say 'He hopes you feel better.'" Bree told Chase. Chase nodded his head in a thanks way.

"Where is he?" Chase managed to croak out.

"He's almost here." Bree got out, and there was Adam, standing behind Bree.

"Can you carry him out? I can't." Bree asked him. Adam nodded and scooped Chase up into his arms, bridal style, and carried him to the house.

"Hey Bree, Adam, Chase. Where's Leo?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Chase had a meltdown. The bell rung, and it was way too loud for his hearing. We came straight home." Bree explained.

"Ok, well, just set him on the couch." Mr. Davenport said. They set Chase on the couch. There, Chase fell asleep, looking so cute with his face stuck in a pillow, and him curled up.

**AN: This is as good as it's going to get tonight. Sorry!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	2. Evil Scientist, Fred!

**Chase's Bionics Glitching**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! I was surprised for all the reviews! Thank you guys so much! Anyway, these aren't going to be all about his bionics glitching. It will have him getting hurt as well. I don't feel comfortable enough yet to do Spike, maybe later! Sorry! Anyway, send in suggestions for the chapters!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats! Duh!**

"Ok guys, be safe on this mission. Any questions?" Davenport asked them as he was dropping the bionics off at their mission.

"What's for lunch?" Adam asked.

"Not important, Adam." Davenport told him. The bionic siblings walked into the "evil laboratory" as Davenport had called it.

"Should we split up?" Bree asked Chase.

"I-I don't know! We could get hurt, and then we might die!" Chase said, while getting off topic.

"Well, me and Bree wouldn't get hurt or die…" Adam said. Chase sent daggers at Adam."

"Let's just split up. Adam, you go that way" Bree said, while pointing to the left. "Chase, you go that way" Bree pointed to the right. "And I'll go this way." Bree said and pointed straight.

"Ok, we have our headphones on. Let's go!" Chase said. He ran to the right, Adam ran to the left, and Bree ran straight. They all ended up at the same place: in the evil scientist's invention room.

"So, Adam, Bree, and Chase Davenport; what a pleasant surprise." A guy in about his forties with white hair said.

"Why are you planning to destroy the world?" Bree asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Well, now I just want to destroy you three." The scientist said, while pointing his finger at the three lab rats. "Now, tell me which one is the oldest and youngest. I like to hurt the youngest."

"Uh, oldest, sir." Adam answered.

"Middle." Bree answered quickly.

"Uh… Youngest." Chase sighed.

"I knew you were the youngest. Now, Chase, come here, or your brother and sister will get hurt." The scientist said. Chase sighed and went closer to the scientist.

"P-please sir, d-don't h-hurt me." Chase begged. He finally got to the scientist, and he grabbed Chase by the neck and turned him around. Chase tried doing his force field, but he was too nervous to do it. Chase looked behind him and saw the scientist's name: Fred.

"Now, who would like to see your little brother get electrocuted? Oh, that's right, me!" Fred said, he electrocuted Chase.

"F-Fred, s-sir, please s-stop!" Chase begged. Adam had had enough. He shot lasers at Fred. He saw Fred go down and Chase with him. Fred stood back up, with a knife in his hand, and the knife in front of Chase's throat.

"STOP! If you do it again, he dies." Fred said. Bree used her super speed and hit Fred. The knife went to Chase's cheek instead, and made a deep laceration. Chase screamed in pain, but got up and helped Bree and Adam fight Fred. They finally caught him and put him in hand cuffs.

"Are you ok, Chase?" Bree asked, concerned.

"It hurts, but I'll be alright." Chase assured them.

"Ok, it's time for us to go home. The police got this, now." Adam said.

"I love you guys." Chase admitted to them.

"We love you too, bro." Adam told him. They did a group hug, and started walking out of the building.

**AN: Hope you like this chapter! I'm tired, and watching Lab Rats and the president election, so lol. R&R and suggest chapters and I will try to do them!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	3. Night Of The Virus

**Lab Rats: Chases Bionics Glitching **

**Chapter 3**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Ok, so, this one shot is based off of Night of the Virus, where Adam and Chase are shocked, except there's going to be a lot more WHUMP! xD**

**Anyway, hope ya like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats :P**

**No One's POV**

When Adam and Chase got shocked, it hurt. They fell to the ground, in agony.

"Leo, it's up to you! Try to hit the Hard drive with the laser. It should destroy it." Chase told him, pain inched its way into his voice.

"You can do it, Leo." Davenport encouraged. Leo got up, and ran to the computer, "Eddie" shot a laser at him. Leo reflected the laser and it hit the hard drive.

"Great job, Leo!" Davenport said, and got Leo and left the lab.

"LEO?! DAVENPORT?! COME BACK!" Adam shouted.

"Forget it, Adam, they forgot about us." Chase said, almost on the verge of tears.

"What's the matter, Chase?" Adam asked, feeling guilty that he might have done something.

"Nothing." Chase muttered. Bree came down to the lab and saw the sight. She raised her eyebrows.

"Do I even want to know?" She asked.

"Can you help us up, first?" Adam asked.

"I guess." She said. She grabbed Adam's hand and helped him up, then Chase.

"So, what happened?" She asked, curious.

"We got hit by a laser and it shocked us." Adam explained.

"Ok, then what's wrong with Chase? Is it still affecting him?" She asked, concerned.

"I don't know." Adam said.

"Chase, what's the matter?" Bree asked, worried.

"I just feel like, people forget about me." Chase said, while tears welled up in his eyes.

"We may forget about you, but we would never forget about you for long." Bree told me. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm sorry if I ever forgot about you. I l-love you too much, I guess." Adam admitted.

"I love you guys." Chase said, while standing up to hug Bree and Adam.

"I love you guys too." Bree said. Adam and Chase fell before they got a chance to hug each other.

"Hehe, guess we're still shocked a little bit." Adam said. Bree laughed, and helped them up again, this time, they got to hug.

**AN: Sucky place to end, I know, but I'm fixing to leave for Florida, so, yea. Anyway, hope you liked this!**

**Updating my Dog With A Blog story soon!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	4. Leo's Jam episode

**Lab Rats: Chase's Bionics Glitching (ONE SHOTS!)**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! Sorry for the late updates, but my friend's dad was in a HORRIBLE scooter accident, and he almost died. So, he's like a dad to me, but he's ok now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats!**

**Based off of episode Leo's Jam**

**No one's POV**

"So, Danielle isn't going to the school dance with either of you." Chase said.

"WHAT?! Then, who is she going with?!" Leo asked.

"Me!" Chase exclaimed.

"Why would she want to go with you? You're ugly, she's pretty. You're a nerd, she's not a nerd." Adam said. Chase was hurt by Adam's words.

"Thanks a lot, Adam." Chase said. Chase ran down to the lab. He hated himself. He got onto the website, to see that Danielle had posted she was going to the dance with him. There was a lot of comments on it, but they were horrible comments, like "He's an ugly twerp." He felt tears coming to his eyes.

"Hey Chase." Bree said as she came down the steps.

"Oh, uh, hey." Chase said, as he wiped away his tears.

"What happened? I saw you crying." Bree said, as she sat down next to him.

"Oh, you wouldn't care. I'm an idiot that no one wants go to the dance with." Chase said, while putting his face in his hands.

"I do care." Bree said.

"Adam just said something mean, and Danielle posted on her blog that she was going to the dance with me, and the comments were mean. I should be used to it, though." Chase said, sadly.

"Listen, any girl that goes to the dance with you, is an awesome girl." Bree said. Chase looked up at her.

"So, would you go to the dance with me?" Chase asked.

"I would be delighted to." Bree said. Chase smiled at her.

"Cool." Chase said, as he leaned in. Bree leaned in also. They kissed, and then leaned back.

"My first kiss." They mumbled simultaneously. They smiled again, and leaned in to kiss some more.

**AN: How was it? Sorry it's so short, but I have to babysit, so hope you liked it! Sorry if it was OOC. I'm just getting into the romance, so I'm not good at it, sorry!**

**Anyway, R&R! REQUEST PLEASE! That is what gets me into the mood!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	5. Exoskeleton VS Grandma episode

**Lab Rats: Chase's Bionics Glitching (ONE SHOTS!)**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: 2 chapters in one day?! Woo! Anyway, hope you like this chapter, too!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats**

**Based on the episode Exoskeleton VS Grandma**

**No One's POV**

"Chase, you're not doing the show anymore." (**AN: I don't remember the name of the show and I can't find it on Google! Sorry!) **Davenport said. Chase just looked at the ground.

"Ok." Chase said, as Davenport walked out of the room. "Thanks a lot, Leo."

"How is it my fault?" Leo asked.

"He's like my dad. That was the only time I got to spend with him." Chase said. He just shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Leo said.

"That cant' fix it, can it?" Chase asked.

"Listen, you're still his son, he loves you." Leo said. Chase just shook his head.

"He tells Adam, Bree, and you that he loves you guys. He's never told me that." Chase said. He sighed and walked upstairs. Leo ran upstairs.

"DAVENPORT?!" Leo shouted out. Davenport came out.

"What happened?" Davenport asked, concerned.

"Why don't you tell Chase you love him, but you tell us?" Leo asked, while getting straight to the point.

"I don't know." Davenport said. Then, it clicked with him. "He's upset because you came in on the time we had."

"Yea, and he's really upset." Leo said. Leo heard the door open, and in walked Chase.

"Chase, listen, I'm sorry." Davenport said. He walked over to Chase and engulfed him into a hug.

"What are you sorry about?" Chase asked. He knew, but he didn't want to sound desperate.

"I tell everyone else I love them, but I've never told you. I'm very sorry about that. I love you so much, Chase. More than you will ever know." Davenport said. Chase smiled.

"Thanks, Davenport. I'm sorry I'm such a nerd. I'm probably the worst child you've ever had." Chase said. Davenport lifted Chase's head up so that Chase was looking into his eyes.

"Chase, don't say that. You're the best child." Davenport said. Chase smiled.

"Thanks Davenport. I love you too." Chase said, and hugged him again. Leo smiled. He had gotten them to finally hug each other.

**AN: Yay! Sorry it's so short, but this is it :P Did you like it? Hope you did! Anyway, R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


	6. Sprained Ankle

**Lab Rats: Chase's Bionics Glitching (ONE SHOTS!)**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Heamic08**

**AN: Hey everyone! My laptop is really messing up. My space bar doesn't work good, so if there aren't spaces where there is supposed to be spaces, sorry! I hurt my finger really bad too, so that hurts. Anyway, send in your requests for this story! Plus, please keep my friend in your prayers, his dad died and they had the funeral Monday. Enough of my babbling! Here's the story! Sorry for it being so short!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lab Rats!**

** Chase's POV: **

You know what irritates me so much? It's when you have a mission, and you get hurt during it. Ok, so maybe you guys don't have that problem, but I do.

"Chase, can you come help me?" Bree asked me. I nodded my head and went to help her.

"What do you need help with?" I asked.

"The computer won't start up, and that's the only way to talk to Mr. Davenport." Bree said.

"It should start up right away." I said. I worked with it for a little bit and finally got it started up.

"Thanks Chase." Bree said.

"No problem." I said. I didn't notice my shoe laces were untied, so I tripped over them. I fell to the floor in pain.

"Chase, what happened?!" Bree asked, concerned. I just shook my head.

"My ankle hurts really bad." I said. Bree got down on her knee and looked at my ankle.

"I'm going to take your shoe off to see if it's swollen." Bree said. I nodded my head. She took my shoe off and I winced in pain.

"Is it swollen?" I asked, worried.

"Well, it's kind of swollen. It's mostly blue and purple." She said. I put my shoe back on and got up, while wincing. Bree looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She asked. I shook my head.

"I'm getting up. We have to finish the mission." I said, as if it was obvious. She shook her head.

"No, you're not. I'll get Adam to finish it. We just need to open the heavy door. He can do that, hopefully, without messing it up." Bree said. I smiled. She smiled back.

"You think it's sprained?" I asked her. She looked at my ankle.

"I don't know, it could be." She said. I just nodded my head.

"Thanks Bree." I said. She smiled.

"No problem. You are my brother, after all. I get worried about you since you're the youngest." Bree explained to me. I nodded.

"I understand. You're the best big sister ever." I said. It sounds cheesy, I know. But me and Bree **never **get that many moments alone like this.

"You're the best little brother ever." She said. I smiled. Even though I had a sprained ankle, this was the best mission ever.

**AN: Sorry it's so short and stupid. I couldn't think of anything else! I tried to get over 400 words :P I'm kind of creeped out, too. This little boy was attempted kidnapped 3 neighborhoods down from where I live, so I'm creeped out. Anyway, R&R!**

**~~Heamic08~~**


End file.
